Talk:Level 1925/@comment-24693751-20160907130412
36 tries, 1 star (198,000 points), NBU. I passed by making a CB & then using it on the same color candy as a bomb that I let get down to 1 before matching the CB to the candy. I was already having a decent game and collecting a good amount of +5s but I'd had many other games where I was doing well but then would make a CB & screw up with it. At first I was using them to get more +5s before I read the comments on here and was reminded about all the points you can get from the bomb thing. Shame too because on my 7th try I'd managed to make 2 cb's (only time that happened) but had no clue what I was doing & just wasted one by matching it as the same color as a +5 & leaving the other for Sugar Crush. For all that I got my 3rd best score, 87,580 points. My second best score was on my 25th try and it was 120k. Tbh, if I had enough gold bars I might've used them then. I don't remember what I did with my CB there, by that time I was matching them to bombs, but often I'd get nervous & match one to the same color as a bomb without letting the bomb get down low enough number wise for it to really effect my score as much as it could. Oh & so no one who is struggling feels bad my worst score was 6,500 points lol. And I was playing on 3 different devices as well btw. iPad, mobile, and PC. I passed on iPad but I do agree that it seems easier on PC. I'm not sure why exactly, but it's something about the way the candies fall, it seemed easier to open up the board and create cascades, etc. My scores on PC were mostly in the 40k+ range, one 50k+, and I tried using a CB booster once but only got in the 60k+ range and had already gotten higher than that myself so didn't bother with boosters again. The only reason I didn't keep playing on PC was because I had a ton of extra lives on my iPad so it was just more convenient. But anyway I can't stress enough how important it is to use a CB on the same color as a bomb that's on one (even better if there's more bombs of that color). I'm not exactly sure what my score was prior to that but I checked after I did it & my score had shot way up, I passed right away and then even had some extra time. Definitely be conscious of what the anon below me said too, I bet that's what happened to the people who hit the target score but were told they failed. I only actually had a bomb go off on me once, but a handful of other times saw that a bomb was turning to one & if I couldn't match it, I'd just stop playing. Anyway I definitely agree with Insanely Hard for this one!